Shao Kahn
Shao Khan is a character from the Midway video game series, Mortal Kombat About him Shao Kahn the Konqueror is represented as the embodiment of evil, who resembles a large Asian warrior, and is well known for his godlike strength which rivals that of Raiden, the God of Thunder. He is also known for his extreme callousness, brutality, ferocity in battle, and his fondness of personal executions, though he has occasionally spared the lives of his subordinates, if they prove their worth. However, his true power that has served him well and allowed him to rise above the image of a mere warlord is his high intelligence and profound knowledge of the black arts. Perhaps Shao Kahn’s greatest strength lies in his ability to work towards his goals with great tenacity and his ability to organize. However, his greatest weakness is his arrogance and overconfidence. Shao Kahn has often underestimated mankind, and therefore tried to conquer Earthrealm many times without success. Shao Kahn is an immensely powerful being: able to utilize magic, has superhuman strength, charges at the opponent with considerable speed and power, and his Wrath Hammer can send opponents flying with one swing. Apart from his projectile attacks, Kahn's knowledge of magic seems to include cloning, as he has managed to do so to avoid assassination at the hands of the Deadly Alliance. Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's media,Shao Khan and his subordinate, Shang Tsung, recently kidnapped a young human woman from the USA named Sabrina, and mutated her into a saurian to replace Reptile for his turning against them and now known as Sauria. Shao Khan was eventually defeated by the human-turned-saurian, and a young man who is a human/edenian hybrid that works as a lieutenant in the British special forces named Adam Legend. Role in BrainiacAdam's media In BrainiacAdam's headcanon, a year after Sauria's kidnapping and mutation, Shao Kahn's soul was restored by Shinnok and regained his throne. He also picked up a habit of rhyming since he was restored. He first of all kidnapped Sauria again and made her think Adam is the one responsible for her mutation, later he ordered Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Daegon and Shinnok to kidnap Kitana, Sonya Blade and Sauria for a surprise he's organizing for Adam. Adam finds this surprise was a deadly gameshow and the 3 kidnapped girls were the star prizes. Many people enterred the gameshow and lost, but to Shao Kahn's surprise and dismay, Adam won. Later, Adam Legend and his friends fought Shao Kahn and his teammates. Adam and Sauria eventually defeated Shao Kahn once and for all, never to be restored again. Friends Shao Khan's friends include, but are not limited to: Reptile, Mileena, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shinnok, and Daegon Enemies Shao Khan's enemies include, but are not limited to: Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Ashrah, Taven, Jax Briggs, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Sauria, and Adam Legend Shao Kahn's Rhymes In Mortal Kombat 2012, Shao Kahn picked up a habit of rhyming similar to that of Gruntilda from Banjo-Kazooie and even hosted a gameshow very similar to Grunty's furnace fun but only Shao Kahn himself hosting it. * "There he is, the fun begins. My tricks and traps will see who wins!" * "I stand here, I watch you play, I cannot think of a thing to say!" * "Two cops and two hybrids in the street, they will bow down and lick my feet!" * "Adam Legend in a haunted house, he and Cage will play Cat and Mouse!" * "The Queen is free, I do not care, The Netherrealm gives you a really good scare!" * "That shaman is free from his spell, I will rule Earthrealm and make it hell!" * "It's Official Legend, you really suck, you break our spells, I don't give a f***!" * "Can you get here any faster? Come and face me, I'm the master!" * "All you fools think you can take on us, we will crush you like a raging bus!" * "Shao Kahn's friends are a hounding, you will get a Shao Kahn pounding!" * "These girls say they're fine with me, go home now and I'll set them free!" * "You want to know why I started rhyming, here's the reason, very good timing!" * "Both of You are nothing but waste, soon my wrath is what you'll taste!" * "Don't be sure you Pocket Knife, you will soon be here for life, see those dirty clothes I got, when I have won, you'll wash the lot!" * "That's a secret, how did you know? Did that Raiden tell you so?" * "The Elder Sub Zero is so dumb, after his death, who did he become?" * "How bright it is, your stupid vest, what colour do you think is best?" * "Come on Kano, lick my feet, you will find them quite a treat!" * "Just look at her pretty face, can you tell me Mileena's race?" * "Here's a chance to earn your wealth, get this right to restore full health." * "It's now time to take a break, and soon a lava bath Adam will take. He got it right, I don't know how, but until then my friends, bye bye for now!" * "Everyone thinks I'm overrated, when was the first game created?" * "In the previous game, it was a shock, which characters did you have to unlock?" * "I can't believe you past my lair, and won my game, it's so unfair! But now you mortal fools must fight, this battle will test your skills and might!" * "How I lost I fail to see, this fate of mine, it should not be!" * "All those spells that you did snatch, I'll be back for my rematch!" * "This costume's weird, it's starting to itch, dressing up as a rhyming witch!" * "My patience grows thin. Who is the guy with little hair on his chin?" * "Listening to that praise makes me quiver. What are we, chopped liver?" * "You weak, pathetic fool! You have thwarted my rule! Leading up to my ultimate demise! This movie, I despise!" * "I sure made Kano's stomach churn, now then fools, it's now your turn!" * "Since you were the one who succumbed to defeat, you must now lick my feet!" * "You're such a disgusting dirty prick, now my feet, you must lick!" Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Antagonists Category:Royalty